You're Lost Little Girl
by I'm Miss World
Summary: He took advantage of her after she was a victim of one of the dojo attacks. But jealousy is something he's not used to feeling. Hwoarang/OC Rating subject to change
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or any of it's characters, but if Hwoarang was real, you best believe I'd kidnap him.

**A/N:** Okay, so this story will change POV's often, mostly between my OC and Hwoarang. But this first chapter is told through Asuka's POV. There is a banner for this story in my profile with a picture of Harlow. This probably will not be updated all that frequently but I hope you all like it anyway!

* * *

**You're Lost Little Girl by Cara Mascara**

**Prologue**

Harlow Adams.

What can I say about Harlow?

First of all, she's my best friend. She and her father moved into the apartment across the hall from mine five years ago from America when Ms. Tanaka married Mr. Adams, Harlow's father. I remember when she first got here she spoke hardly any Japanese.

She hated it. She wanted to move back home to California, but apparently, Mr. Adams had always had a fascination with Japan and had managed to get a job transfer to the Osaka division of his company. The man already spoke fluent Japanese when he arrived here, which is how I assume Harlow knew basic phrases.

She came around fairly quick though and began making friends at the school we attended together after her first year in Japan. She had been tutored at home for about a year so she could learn the language before enrolling in a public school.

I found out first hand what a quick learner Harlow was when I took her to my father's dojo and she began training. She picked up Kazama-Ryuu Kobujutsu so quickly it even impressed my father. She confessed to taking karate lessons back in California for three years, but it was still impressive.

Last year is when things started to change. Harlow had always been noticeably pretty with her blonde hair, tan skin and long, slender frame, but last year is when she really began turning heads.

She seemed to fill out her uniform much better than any of our other female classmates and have this air about her that made her desirable to the boys in our school, and even a few of the girls.

It's as if she was completely unaware of it though. She just acted normal, as if no one was watching her at all, when in fact all eyes were on her. She politely turned down nearly every boy who asked her on a date, telling me she wasn't interested in their adolescent immaturity.

It seemed as though her spirit and self-esteem came crashing down though after my father's dojo was destroyed. She had been one of the students there during the attack and had been beaten badly. And I entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, leaving Harlow to cope alone, or that's what I'd thought anyway.

Without me around to bring her to her senses, it seemed as though she fell to pieces. She turned into this naïve little girl. And of course, _he_ took complete advantage of it, whether he was aware of it or not. I'm fairly certain he was.

When I wasn't around, that sneaky Korean bastard had managed to sink his fangs into Harlow. She always claimed to have been attracted to older men, but she'd never acted on it until she met Hwoarang.

I'd heard tales of the gang leader's womanizing ways and never thought Harlow would be dumb enough to fall victim to his charm. Of course at the time, I hadn't realized how much the attack had crushed her spirit. She claimed she was looking for comfort and she'd thought he liked her.

Typical male pig.

We walked home from school, side by side. Harlow seemed to be coming back around since I'd returned from the tournament. The feeling of being used would probably always stay with her thanks to _him_, but she was coping.

King of Iron Fist 6 was coming up and Harlow and I had been going over the reasons she should enter. "You're a great fighter Harlow."

"Not good enough for that tournament though. I mean, those are some of the top fighters in the world." She was afraid of being beaten as badly as she was at the dojo and I knew it. I can't really blame her though.

"Yeah, but if I can hang with them, so can you." It took me a few minutes to realize she'd fallen out of step with me. I backtracked and stood next to her, following her eyes to where she was watching a large group of guys. I noticed they were two different gangs and they were surrounding a fight in the middle of the alley.

None of them seemed to notice us observing, all except one of course. The particular one Harlow's eyes were glued to as he leaned against the brick wall.

"Oh no you don't," I muttered as the red haired man smirked at her. I wasn't letting her get involved with _that_ again. I pushed Harlow further down the street, out of the view of the Korean and stuck my nose in the air at him. "Hmph." I kept guiding her until we arrived at the stoop of our apartment building.

She had that look on her face. That dream-state, heartbroken look. "Don't you dare give me that look Harlow. He's no good."


	2. Chapter 1: Tag Team

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken.

**A/N:** I promise this story will get better. I want to make it clear that I am NOT video game or anime savvy. Actually, I don't like anime at all and I only play certain video games. And I've noticed most kids who play video games and watch anime know a lot about Japan and other Asian cultures. Well I'm just saying right now, I don't. But I'm trying my best. I really hope you get into this story though and I'd love to see reviews, good or bad with some constructive criticism. Wrestling and The Covenant are my fandoms, so sorry if I'm not up to par in this one.

* * *

**You're Lost Little Girl by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 1: Tag Team**

"Just come to the sign up Harl. When we get there, you can decide, okay?" Asuka tried to convince me. I sighed. She's so persistent. She'll get her way in the end.

"Okay, fine. I'll come. But I'm not promising I'll sign up." I don't want to fight in that tournament. I'm nowhere near good enough.

"Harlow, don't you want to get revenge on that baka Feng Wei for what he did to the dojo? To my father? To you?"

"That's the problem As." I shook my head and sat up from where I lay on her floor, looking through a magazine. "I don't want to end up a bloody pulp again."

"He caught you off guard in the dojo. And he cheated." What she said was true. He certainly didn't fight fairly when he attacked the dojo. But I feel as though confidence is something I need to be strong and successful in this tournament. "Do you really think I'd say you could do it if I didn't believe it? I mean, this is serious. You're tough."

"We'll see Asuka."

* * *

"Dad, I'm home," I announced as I walked through the apartment door. I found him and my stepmother Sun sitting at the dinner table with tea.

"Harlow, come here please," my dad said in a very serious tone. I nodded and did as he said, sitting in one of the empty chairs. Sun poured me a cup of tea and set it in front of me. "We've heard that you're considering entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Is it true?"

I sighed and looked away from my parents. Closing my eyes, I took a breath and nodded. I heard my father grunt. "It's very dangerous Harlow-chan," Sun warned me.

"I know." I know all about the tournament. I wouldn't consider something like this without looking into it first. "I don't think I can be... right again until I do something like this though." My spirit was crushed after the attack and more so after... well... I'd rather not speak of _him_. I think entering this tournament will possibly give me back some of my confidence if I win in some of the fights. I'm not expecting to win the entire competition, but I feel like I have a fair chance at getting half way through it.

My parents had taken notice of my thick depression. Though it had lightened up a bit as of late, it still hadn't vanished. I'm not sure it ever will...

"Harlow, those other competitors have been fighting all their lives. They have fighting styles you're unfamiliar with. I know Asuka's father said you were good enough but... I'm worried you don't know what you're up against."

"Benjamin, you need to trust her judgment. She's a grown woman now." I smiled at Sun's trust in me. She's always been cool. But so had Dad.

"Have you decided on going yet?" I swallowed hard at my father's question and looked down at the cup of tea in front of me, barely able to make out the flakes of tea leaves at the bottom of the cup through the murky liquid.

"Yes."

* * *

"Ignore him," Asuka ordered me. I nodded and stared at the ground as we approached the sign up stations. I hadn't expected to run into the Blood Talon, but that was stupid on my part. I should have known the reason he was in the area was to enter the tournament.

"You lost little girl?" The sound of his voice surged through my body as I continued to look away from him. "You can't win by spreading your legs, you know." I could feel the smirk on his face. His words were crushing the little confidence I had gotten from Master Kazama's pep talk this morning.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Asuka boldly threatened. My head shot up at her words and I placed my hand on her shoulder, willing her not to start anything. I have a much calmer demeanor than she does. Her pride tends to fuel her temper sometimes.

The Korean snickered and shook his head, his tousled red hair swaying. I bit my lip at the sight of him. Strong fighter, amazingly gorgeous, good clothing style. Of course he was an asshole. No guy is that perfect.

Asuka scribbled her information down on the sheet beside the one I stood in front of, once again, unsure of entering the competition. I stared at the empty spaces asking for things like my name, origin, blood type and so on. The looming presence to my right made me hold my breath.

"Maybe I'll go easy on you if you meet me tonight, hmm?" Hwoarang whispered so only I could hear. I clenched my fists and chewed my cheeks to try and keep calm. He was getting under my skin.

"I don't need you to go _easy_ on me. I can fight fine," I said through clenched teeth.

He chuckled lowly and backed off. "Whatever you say sweetheart." He grabbed my ass as he walked by to turn his form in to the Mishima representatives set up at a nearby table and I spun on my heel, now fuming. Luckily, my self-control was in tact and instead of attacking the gang leader, I settled for snapping a pencil with one hand.

I stole a pencil from the empty sign up station where Hwoarang had been and began filling out my information.

_Name: __Harlow Adams_

_Fighting style:__Kazama-Ryuu Kobujutsu_

_Home country:__USA(born), Japan(current)_

_Age: __18_

_Height: __5'8"_

_Weight: __121 lbs._

_Blood type: __O_

_Occupation: __High school student, club dancer_

It was when they needed my signature at the very bottom of the sheet I hesitated. This would seal the deal.

"Hey, you done yet?" Asuka asked, leaning over to my station. I closed my eyes and looked away form the sheet as I scribbled my signature down. It's done now.

"All set," I told her and we walked together to hand in our forms.

* * *

Music pulsed through the speakers and my body as I swayed to the beat on the center platform in Skybar, the nightclub I 'worked' at. I got paid 2,500 yen to dance to whatever Britney Spears song came on and got to keep my tips on the nights I showed up to the club. It's a good gig. A lot of girls get paid to dance here. And I mean dance, fully clothed. Not strip.

As a new song came on, I collected the last of my tips and got off the platform, taking a seat at the bar where Asuka was sitting.

"Kenji, we're leaving you tomorrow," I said to the young bartender as he cleaned a spot on the counter, reaching over to pinch his cheek. He swatted my hand away, but couldn't hide his grin.

"I know. You'll leave me all alone with Akio," he whined, referring to the nightclub owner, who was rather neurotic and scatterbrained. "Harlow, that nice piece of man candy has been watching you all night," the bisexual told me, nodding his head to the left. I spun in my stool, not at all subtly to investigate, feeling the color drain from my face immediately. I heard Asuka make a sound of distaste.

"He's _stalking_ you! What a creep!" she announced and Kenji gave me a questioning look.

"He's the one I told you about," I hinted to him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise before he placed a scowl on his face.

"He isn't _that_hot," he tried. I gave him a disbelieving look. It was a nice gesture, really, but a complete lie. The redhead winked at me from across the club and gestured for me to come over to him with his finger. Asuka saw the attempted interaction and scoffed while I just rolled my eyes and turned back around to face Kenji.

"I'm so dumb," I groaned, folding my arms on the counter and hiding my face in them.

"Please honey, you're not the first or last girl to fall for some tool's false charm. Don't beat yourself up for it," Kenji comforted me, brushing his fingers through my loose blonde hair comfortingly.

"I know but..." I sighed and sat up, leaning my elbows on the counter and resting my chin on my closed fists. "I wasn't supposed to be one of those girls."

* * *

Asuka and I met early in the morning at one of her father's friends dojo's the next morning, three hours before we were set to catch our train to Mishima Inn where all the fighters would be staying. It sounded as though it was just asking for trouble to me, but I've never been much of a troublemaker. Asuka on the other hand can't seem to stay out of it.

Under her father's instruction, Asuka and I sparred a few times, each winning two. We were both pretty evenly matched, though I believe Asuka is much tougher than I am and can take a lot more pain. Though I've tried to occupy most of my free time learning martial arts since I'd started under Asuka's father's instruction, I still had many more weaknesses than Asuka and much more to learn.

What better way to learn than a hands on tournament against some of the best fighters in the world, most out to quench their thirst for blood and revenge, right?

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

"It says the first part of the tournament is a tag competition. Upon arrival we will choose a partner from the list of available fighters. Oh! I hope we can be partners.!" Asuka said excitedly. I snorted.

"You made it far in the last tournament. Someone will have picked you." Asuka looked complimented at the comment but just shrugged.

* * *

"Asuka Kazama and Harlow Adams," Asuka said at the check in desk as we waited side by side. "We'd like to be partners please."

The thin-faced secretary typed things into her computer. "I'm sorry, that is not possible. Asuka Kazama, you have been chosen as a teammate for Jin Kazama by request." Figures. She opened her mouth to protest but I nudged her in the side.

"Don't worry about it. You can help me pick someone good." She looked apologetic and sighed.

"Room 231," the woman said, handing Asuka her hotel key. She then typed some more on her computer. "And Harlow Adams. You have been chosen to partner with Hwoarang. Room 274." My jaw nearly dropped as she dropped the key into my hand. Asuka's actually did.


End file.
